Interest in field emitter displays is on the rise. This is attributable to the fact that such displays can fulfill the goal of being consumer-affordable hang-on-the-wall flat panel television displays with diagonals in the range of 20 to 60 inches. Certain field emitter displays operate on the same physical principles as cathode ray tube (CRT) based displays. The field emitter releases electrons responsive to the presence of an electromagnetic field. These excited electrons are guided to a phosphor target to create a display. The phosphor then emits photons in the visible spectrum.
The excited electrons also emit photons upon striking the phosphor target. Some of these photons include high-energy radiation phenomena beyond the visible spectrum. Radiation of this kind tends to damage structural materials and diminish the performance of electrical materials, such as semiconductor-based field emitter displays.
To protect field emitter displays from high-energy radiation, tungsten has been used to absorb such radiation. However, field emitter displays that are protected by tungsten continue to experience deterioration. It seems tungsten has added a number of problems of its own. Most of the problems tend toward reliability issues, such as electromigration. These problems suggest that tungsten might be causing deleterious effects upon the physical structure of the field emitter display. Such issues raise questions about the commercial success of the displays in the marketplace. Thus, what is needed are systems, structures, and methods to block radiation while inhibiting the deterioration of field emitter displays.